Stop Breaking into my House
by familymatters
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was the most feared person in all of Namimori. He was the most feared by everyone except one family. More specifically one person, The oldest child of the Sawada family. He never thought this change would happen all because of a bet.


I just had this idea and I wanted to write it. Please be patient with me XD.

Disclaimer: I don't own khr in any way.

**Summary:** Hibari Kyoya was the most feared person in all of Namimori. He was the most feared by everyone except one family. More specifically one person, The oldest child of the Sawada family. He never thought this change would happen all because of a bet.

* * *

Seventeen year old Hibari was laying on his couch trying to fall asleep when the bell rang. He had an exhausting day because of a gang that decided to rebel, he also didn't get a chance to tend to his wounds. He got up in annoyance, getting his tonfas so he could bite the person who would dare come to his home AND disturb his sleep. He roughly pulled open the door and quickly shut it.

Outside his door was a small boy with a beaming smile. He had gravity defying soft brown hair, creamy smooth skin, and the most annoying feature was his big doe like eyes. Though the boy looked around 12 or 13, he was actually 16 years old.

"Kyoya~ let me in." He started banging on the door that hibari was holding close. "Kyoya~."

"Go home and don't come back Tsunayoshi." Hibari growled in a threatening voice. The banging suddenly stopped and he heard the footsteps fading away. Hibari let his stiff shoulders relax and he let out a sigh. Hibari started to walk back to the couch to resume his nap.

"Click, swish"

Hibari froze again and started speed walking toward his living room. There he saw his fluffy haired intruder with one foot and his head through his window sill. The intruder looked up, gave him a beaming smile, and pulled himself through the window. He then tripped right after he jumped through the window. He picked himself up, robbing his nose in the process, and strode over to Hibari's couch and sat on the couch Hibari was about to use.

" Tsunayoshi get of my couch." He would have groaned if he was a herbivore, but he was a carnivore and didn't do such herbivorous acts. Instead he settled for rubbing the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

He shook his head in confusion. "No Kyoya, come over here and let me treat your wounds." Hibari really looked at the intruded in his house and saw he had a first-aid kit in his lap.

Hibari sighed this time and walked over. He knew the intruder was stubborn so it was useless arguing with him. He rested his head on the intruders lap and let him treat his wounds.

"Ne Kyoya, tell me what I am to you." Tsuna said gently disinfecting the cuts on Kyoya's face.

"Your an Omnivo-" Kyoya clenched his teeth at the pressure being applied unnecessarily to a darkening bruise on his collar bone.

"No Kyoya remember the bet, or are you trying to run from our agreement." Tsuna said this in a sweet voice like he wasn't intentionally causing Kyoya pain.

Hibari swallowed his pride and said. "You're my best friend." Tsuna instantly started to treat him gently again.

Hibari could never forget the bet he so arrogantly thought he would win.

* * *

**Flashback**

_An eight year old Sawada Tsunayoshi was feeling sad. He was bullied a lot, being called dame-Tsuna and getting beat up, and didn't have many friends. The only friend he had was the one and only Hibari Kyoya who still hasn't acknowledged Tsuna as a friend , only as an 'acquaintance' whatever that meant. Today he decided to confront Hibari, he wanted to hear Hibari call him a friend at least once._

_"H- hibari-san..." Tsuna hesitated. He was sitting on the roof with Hibari, having a peaceful lunch._

_"What is it Herbivore spit it out." Hibari growled. To Hibari, Tsuna was the only one out of all the other herbivores in the school he would actually tolerate. Right now, Tsuna taking so long to say what he wanted was getting on his nerves._

_"H-h-hai, um, hibari-san, why won't you say i'm your friend?" Hibari snorted at that. This is what the herbivore wanted to ask him._

_"Because your a herbivore and I have no need for friends."_

_"Then how can i become an omnivore." Tsuna cried in despair._

_Hibari thought on that for a while then he suddenly smirked. If the herbivore wanted to know a way for Hibari to call him an Omnivore, then Hibari would tell him a way._

_"If you want to know a way then i will give you a challenge, All you have to do is break into my house successfully within the span of one month, If you win then I will acknowledge you as my friend, actually my best friend, and I will call you by your name. However If I win you won't bother me about this again." Hibari, and everyone else in town, knew it was almost impossible to break into the Hibari house with its multiple traps and top security system._

_"Ok, I'll do it." Apparently Tsuna didn't count as the rest of the town. Hibari's smirk grew wider, he felt this was an easy win._

* * *

_Contrary to what Hibari believed, Tsuna knew about the security of the Hibari house. Tsuna's actually went to Hibari's house many times and saw a lot of the traps there. The first few times he came over he got caught in some, well a lot, of traps because of his clumsiness. Soon, it became familiar to him and he made it a game to walk through the most dangerous path up to the Hibari house while dodging the traps. Since he hasn't really gone in the house yet, he didn't know how it looked but, through blackmail, threats, and cuteness, he got the blueprints- complete with the placement of security items to be destroyed- to the Hibari house and proceed with making a plan to break in._

_Tsuna spent the first half of the set month checking the security electronics used in the Hibari household. He also checked how to destroy and hack into them. Up to five days until the set time, Tsuna was destroying the security system without setting off alarms._

_The day before the set time, Hibari found Tsuna sleeping on his bed, under his covers, and worse of all he was wearing Hibari's clothes. By the look of things Tsuna made himself some food, In Hibari's kitchen, watched his TV and a movie, tripped a few times -If the dents in the floors Indicated anything it was that- then he was in Hibari's room, and he still is._

_Hibari wanted to throw Tsuna out, but when he woke up, Tsuna smirked at him._

_"I won Kyoya~" Hibari felt a shiver go up his spine, "I think I just unleashed something evil in my house.'_

**Flashback end**

* * *

After that day, Tsuna started breaking in Kyoya's house on a random day each week. Sometimes Kyoya would come home and see Tsuna cooking in his kitchen. On the rare day Kyoya's uncle Fon came over, Tsuna also came over. There were many misunderstandings that Tsuna didn't deny because he purposely caused it. Like that one where Tsuna told Fon he was  
Kyoya's wife, the innocent and pure blush on Tsuna's face didn't help when Hibari tried to deny it.

Tsuna also became bolder and stronger. He stood up to his bullies and now he has no one in the school that will bully him. This allowed him to make more friends like Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball star. Gokudera Hayato, the Italian transfer and a pyromaniac. Ryohei Sasagawa, the loud 'extreme' boxer. And the pineapple twins -as Kyoya likes to call them- Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro.

Tsuna found his new, and scary, sadistic side after that challenge. He once put a collar with a leash attached on Hayato and put dog ears on his head just because Hayato didn't listen to Tsuna and threatened a teacher with dynamite in front of the class. Hayato got suspended and to teach him a lesson, Tsuna walked with Hayato like that all throughout the shopping district but glared at anyone who stared. He then handed the leash to Hayato's enemy, Takeshi. Lets just say after that day, Hayato and Takeshi were a set pair. Tsuna also punched Mukuro on the first day they met because Mukuro called him, feminine and said some suggestive things. ( 'Hey Sawada can you roll that sexy ass of yours to my bed' *insert wink* 'Roll yourself to hell' *insert punch*)

"Kyoya~ I'm done" Tsuna said trying to get up but Kyoya held him down.

"Since you're here I am going to use you as a pillow." Kyoya huffed.

Tsuna gave him a playful smile. "Ok then say what else I am to you."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, they went over this part many times. "You are my cute and loveable boyfriend who belongs only to me." Tsuna leaned down and gave Kyoya a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you too Kyoya"

* * *

**Im sorry for not updating my other story yet, I just had to write this one. I'm not sure if its good or not and I definitely did not mean for it to end up as 1827 with hints of 8059. Though its actually 2718. Thank you for reading anyways. I'm supposed to be asleep right now... **


End file.
